creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Slow Drift into Insanity, Part 2
April 25, 1998 9:52 PM Dear Diary, Tonight's the night I leave Oregon. I've packed my bags with only what I can carry, at least twenty cans of food, clothes, a pillow, my cell phone, whatever amount of money I have in my wallet, a hunting knife, and my 9mm handgun. I'm going to take the fire escape, because I don't want any other students to see me leave, along with the fact that it probably knows I want to leave and it's right outside my room waiting for me. I think I'm just going to sprint to my car and hope for the best. Well, here it goes. April 25, 1998 10:04 PM Dear Diary, Holy shit, I can't believe I made it. It was, just like I said, right outside waiting for me. I bolted to my car, barely had time to close my car door, turned the key, backed out, and floored it onto the highway. It was one of the most terrifying moments of my life, if not, the most terrifying moment. Right now I'm on a highway leading out of Eugene, Oregon. April 26, 1998 Dear Diary, I managed to get about several hours of sleep last night. It was more than I could ever hope for, being that I haven't slept that much in about a month. I got back on the road today, and now I'm looking for a cheap hotel to stay in. April 28, 1998 Dear Diary, I'm... Pretty happy right now. I haven't seen that thing since I left, so I'm beginning to think it's going to leave me alone. I might even try to apply for a job if I can get settled somewhere. I'm not going to get settled anywhere near Oregon, though. I'm going far away from here. May 2, 1998 Dear Diary, What the fuck?! It wrote in my diary! I was in the gas station for maybe ten minutes at most. In that amount of time, it came into my car, and wrote a fucking message, and as you can guess, it wrote the message backwards. It reads "April showers bring May". I don't know why the note cut off at "May". I'm guessing it had to hurry since I was coming out of the gas station. May 4, 1998 Dear Diary, Okay, I've gotten this together. It started following me in March and April, so it brings "May storms". I guess it's just telling me it hasn't forgot about me. It's not leaving me alone. May 10, 1998 Dear Diary, I found the hotel that fit my budget. It's a Payless here in Caldwell, Idaho. I have not seen it yet, even though I got that note. I feel now that I should review all of the notes I've received since February 15th. Note #1 February 15th nevelE (Eleven) Note #2 February 22nd yob elttil deracs a siweL (Lewis a scared little boy) Note #3 February 25th flesruoy ot gniyL (Lying to yourself) Note #4 March 1st Twelve (Not reversed) Note #5 March 8th uoy ees I (I see you) Note #6 March 28th ees on emit gnoL (Long time no see) Note #7 April 23rd tey evael t'noD (Don't leave yet) Note #8 May 2nd yaM gnirb srewohs lirpA (April showers bring May) Those are all of the notes I have received since February 15th May 20, 1998 Dear Diary, I'm going on my first shopping trip in three months, I can't stand this shitty canned soup anymore. As for any updates on any sightings, I have came in contact with it once, and the hunting knife is too dull to even make a scratch. May 23, 1998 Dear Diary, I can't go anywhere without looking over my shoulder, let alone sleeping. To my knowledge, nobody else has went missing since I left. June 1, 1998 Dear Diary, Nothing notable has happened since May 20th. June 8, 1998 Dear Diary, Four years ago, on this day, June 8th, it marked the first day of Summer vacation. That was a time when I began to think about getting a job, a girlfriend, a wife, kids, and everything that a regular man dreams of having. Well, things have taken an unexpected turn over the previous months, and I guess it's just starting to sink in that I won't be able to have any of that. June 21, 1998 Dear Diary, Sorry about the last entry, but it really is starting to sink in. It's very hard to take in. I'm going fucking insane. Every day, I tell myself that I'm not insane, but whenever I try to sort out my thoughts, there it is, staring at me, wanting my life. I'm not writing in this diary for a while. Again, I just need to sort out my thoughts. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:NSFW